


Tall, Dark and Dangerous

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: взгляд на Винчестеров стороннего охотника





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tall, Dark and Dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232993) by K Hanna Korossy. 



[](http://s019.radikal.ru/i618/1606/08/1b30a738650c.jpg) [](http://s019.radikal.ru/i621/1606/12/80e0cf2b0da9.jpg)

Уже давно знаю этих двоих, Винчестеров.

Из-за такой работы мы, охотники, склонны быть одиночками. Лишь некоторым удалось встретить необычайно понимающих жен – ну, или мужей. Но большинство не может позволить себе привязанностей, не знает, как строить отношения. Поэтому после первой встречи с Джоном и его парой спиногрызов, у меня появились сомнения. С детьми не сорвешься в путь в любую минуту. С детьми становишься уязвимее. Но казалось, Винчестеру ничто не мешало вести охотничью жизнь: он постоянно таскал сыновей с собой.

Я видел их раз в год-два, замечал, как меняются дети. Дин рос быстро, впитывал все, чему учил его отец, заботился о брате. 

Прошло немного времени, и стало видно: Дин не хочет быть таким, как отец. У мальчишки был вкус к жизни, не убитый даже суровой школой Джона. Может, отец с братом и не замечали, с каким восхищением тот смотрит на них, но остальные видели. Овладев навыками Джона и даже превзойдя его, Дин сохранил свое сердце добрым. В отличие от отца. И это делало его одним из лучших среди нас.

А вот насчет Сэма меня терзали сомнения. Он знал, что старший брат всегда присмотрит за ним, и потому его мнение для него было важнее отцовского. На дело его никогда не брали. Младший так и оставался ребенком, не солдатом, а твари, на которых мы охотимся, были лишь палками в колесах нормальной жизни. Он тоже любил семью, но она была для него не единственной ценностью. Среди нас никто не удивлялся, узнав, что младший бросил охоту. И отца с братом. Он вырвался искать обычной жизни, которую всегда хотел. Подобное случается с теми, кто жаждет слишком многого или наоборот потерял во всем смысл, что даже боль не толкает к цели. Сэмми был из числа первых.

Пока Сэма не было с ними, только однажды я видел Дина. Он очень изменился. Задиристость и усмешка остались при нем, но внутренний свет будто потускнел. Дин был в наилучшей форме – ловкий, внимательный, быстрый. Но он запер боль глубоко внутри, и, как я понял через несколько лет, он стал во всем подражать отцу. Я видел, Джон и сам замечает, но как теперь он мог повлиять на сына? Он давно вывел парней на эту тропу и не мог винить Дина за стремление пройти ее до конца.

А потом Сэм вернулся.

Ходили слухи, что демон опять на хвосте у Винчестеров, и подружка Сэма оказалась на его пути. Подробностей не знаю, но и не горю желанием спрашивать. Только Джон исчез со всех горизонтов с целью выследить эту тварь, пока его сыновья продолжали семейное дело.

В том числе неизбежно заезжая к вашего покорному слуге.

Я нашел то, что искал, в своем ящике с боеприпасами и вышел в гостиную. То есть, когда-то она была гостиной, теперь же служила базой.

\- Осталось всего чуть-чуть, Дин, но ты можешь забрать.

Я протянул ему коробочку.

Он взял ее, осмотрел наметанным взглядом пули. Хоть я и не одобряю всего сделанного с детьми Джоном Винчестером, но признаю, обучил он их хорошо.

\- То, что надо, - с коротким кивком ответил Дин, убирая коробку в карман. А потом на его лице появилась прежняя озорная усмешка. – Может, еще какие-то новые штуки?

Я закатил глаза. Парню было вдвое меньше, чем мне, а он думал очаровать меня этой фальшью. Она подействовала бы, если только я носил бы юбку. Поэтому я усмехнулся ему в ответ – мы все в этой жизни отчасти обманщики – и в его глазах мелькнули искорки, устанавливая подобие незримой связи.

\- На днях заказал на е-Бэе одну книгу. Пока не выпало случая прочитать до конца, но вы можете взглянуть, может, найдете что-то полезное.

Он перевел глаза на молчащего до сих пор спутника, тот вернул взгляд, приподняв брови.

\- Ну, вообще, это больше по части Сэмми. Хочешь посмотреть, Сэм?

\- Да, было бы неплохо, - с интересом в голосе ответил он.

В первый раз за четыре года я увидел Сэма. Парнишка превратился в настоящего мужчину. И дело не только в росте и ширине плеч, хотя признаю, сейчас бы я вряд ли принялся с ним соперничать. Его взгляд стал другим. Видно, Сэм потерял кого-то, и теперь так же одержим, как отец. Дин никогда таким не был. Охваченным одной целью. Он рвался в бой сильнее Дина последние несколько лет – ведь Дин вернул то, что потерял. А Сэм… Я вряд ли узнаю когда-нибудь, обретет ли он свой покой. Забавно, именно он стал больше похожим на Джона.

Но когда я дал ему книгу и сам сел неподалеку обменяться охотничьими сплетнями с Дином, я понял кое-что еще. Во-первых, Сэм был увлечен не только чтением, но и прислушивался к нашему разговору. По крайней мере, Дина точно. Все время, пока мы обсуждали наши запасы. Я вскоре поймал его взгляд - раньше так смотрел другой Винчестер. Любящий, открытый, взгляд, видимое стремление защищать – так Дин всегда смотрел на младшего братишку. До ухода в университет Сэмми воспринимал заботу Дина как должное, но, предполагаю, что опыт нормальной жизни – и смерти – заставил его понять: не у каждого есть старший брат, который всегда рядом. Но я совсем не ожидал, что они поменяются ролями, и Сэм почувствует себя защитником Дину. Это был не первый и не последний раз, когда мы недооценили Сэма Винчестера.

Мы болтали по пустякам еще пару часов, пока Сэм делал пометки, и тогда Дин выманил у меня еще кое какие припасы – слишком уж хорошо у него подвешен язык. Внутренний свет вернулся, широкие улыбки выглядели искренними. Дин то и дело переглядывался с братом.

Он снова наслаждался жизнью, как никто другой из знакомых охотников. Да, он был все таким же серьезным, знал, его счастье не продлится долго, грядет буря, но сейчас мы оба могли притвориться, что все хорошо. И даже не притвориться, а в полной мере насладиться мгновением – это один из важнейших уроков охотничьей жизни. И Дин, по-видимому, так и остался единственным прирожденным охотником в семье.

Немного позже Сэм с улыбкой вернул мне книгу, и мы пожали друг другу руки на прощание. Я заглянул в его глаза. Ему придется нелегко, с таким грузом желаний и гнева. Он – тихая угроза, новая тень Дина, он больше не юный мальчишка, он равный защитник и напарник своему брату.

Поняв это, я в первый раз задумываюсь: быть может, Винчестеры выиграют надвигающуюся борьбу. Сэм теперь тоже прикрывает брату спину, даже если для этого ему приходится жертвовать заботой о себе. Сейчас Сэм улыбается серьезнее, и Дин трезво смотрит на мир. Они будут нужны друг другу в этом лабиринте обмана и зла.

Я стою на пороге и машу им рукой. Кто знает, увидимся ли мы снова. Но как только старая Импала выезжает со двора, я замечаю: Сэм с улыбкой говорит что-то брату, и тот смеется, запрокинув голову. И уверенность во мне крепнет: они победят. Пусть Джон Винчестер не дал им многого, но он подарил им друг друга, и этого достаточно.


End file.
